


Bittersweet Memories

by Avalier



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalier/pseuds/Avalier
Summary: 他忍不住想，在某种程度上最了解和最接近詹姆的人，原来还有许多事情没有渠道得知，那些没有被复刻在任何星球上，没有被还原进档案馆的事。
Relationships: Anorak | James Halliday/Great and Powerful Og | Ogden Morrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote on 1st April 2018

1  
“《龙与地下城》？”  
詹姆斯·哈利迪抬头看着这个双手撑在自己课桌上的男孩——金发，比自己壮实，穿着一件印着小蜜蜂的短袖衫，鼻子上磕了一小道；不过对方并没有看他，而是歪着头，饶有兴趣地盯着摊在桌子上的模组书，它已经破破烂烂，然而又被用胶布勉强粘了起来。  
詹姆斯的嘴唇抿紧了。他不怎么与班上的同学来往，脱离了熟悉的小阁楼以外的大多数事物都同时让他感到乏味和不安，夹带着无故的恶意。这是他三次转学后来上学的第二天，如果今天就有什么校园恶棍因为他的方框眼镜、因为他喜欢游戏，或随便什么原因嘲笑他、欺辱他，那么他就…  
“我们有个小组，每周末在我家跑团，你要加入吗？”  
…什么？  
男孩张开五指在他面前晃了晃，拉过一把椅子坐在他旁边。  
“别愣着了，哥们儿，现在在你面前的可是DM本人。说真的，你跟你的模组书一样，一看就，呃，久经风霜…介意跟我讲讲你的人物吗？…”  
就这样，詹姆斯·哈利迪没有再转学。

2  
“谢谢，我还以为…”  
“天呐，我以为你看见我的T恤衫就能知道咱俩是一路人呢…”

3  
只要有足够的代币，游戏厅就是天堂的理想模样：到处都是令人血脉贲张的哗啦哗啦的金币声，赛车引擎声，摇杆游戏机上贴着发黄的火箭贴纸，电子音哔哔响个没完，屏幕也一起拼命闪烁，似乎在尖叫“来我这里！先来我这里！”  
而奥格登正好有足够的代币。他对詹姆斯开玩笑说，每当想要玩游戏，他的夹克衫就刚好能摸出对应的钱数。  
“一分不多，一分不少，”他咧嘴一笑， “刚好够我们大杀四方，然后一人来一瓶冰汽水，气泡管够的那种！”  
天色已晚，游戏厅点亮了霓虹灯招牌。两个小男孩走出大门，一个瘦一些，一头卷毛，戴着方框眼镜；另一个个儿高一些，挨着他走，将夹克衫拿在手上。  
售货亭的老太太磕磕绊绊给出两瓶饮料，她已经老了，行动难免有些迟缓；两瓶汽水一起拿下来，玻璃瓶碰撞发出清脆一响。  
“涡轮真是棒呆了。”  
“勇者斗恶龙也不赖。”  
奥格看着詹姆，觉得自己还想说点什么，他在对方兴奋发红的脸上也看到了同样的想法。  
但最后他们什么都没有说，开盖的一瞬间气泡猛地冲出来弄脏了衣服，他们两个在售货亭前笑成一团，游戏厅的招牌投下玫红色的光，正好连同温柔的夜色一起将他们轻轻罩住。

4  
吃豆人是个令人着迷的好游戏，自它发行的那一年开始，至少一直到现在都未过气。  
那年詹姆九岁，由于对技术的探究精神，也由于大多数时候家中都火药味蔓延，不在阁楼研究《冒险》的时候，他就揣着一两枚硬币出去，在吃豆人前垫上一块砖头潜心钻研通关秘笈。比起学校他更喜欢这些地方，没人关心你爸爸妈妈是不是又吵架，或者跟同学是不是合群，只要你真能用一枚代币就打出3000000分。  
奥格第一次见识到这种绝技的时候差点惊掉下巴。  
他分给詹姆两个硬币，嘱咐他用掉之后就过来跟自己一起玩儿别的。几个小时过去了，詹姆不见人影，他慌慌张张到处找他，喊他的名字，直到听到吃豆人那边发出一阵喧哗。  
然后他转过头，正好看见詹姆斯拨开一大批围观的人走了出来，跟几个小时前一样的立领polo衫，普通的方框眼镜，一头卷发乱糟糟，可他眼中闪烁着奇异的光彩，嘴角带着小小的微笑，人群在他两侧喧哗，而他径直走向奥格，如此气定神闲，意气风发，他伸出手，便如同领主邀请别人进入他的国度。  
“留着它吧，”他将什么东西塞进奥格手心，“我们下一步玩什么？”  
片刻后奥格正式向他发出了邀请。  
他庄严地攥着那枚二十五美分硬币，另一只手牢牢抓着詹姆的肩膀，好像怕他一不小心就变成一堆像素块儿钻进电线：“想要一起大干一场吗？”

5  
灰色袍子的巫师怀抱古书，兜帽下花白头发散落，衬着一张瘦削的老人脸，满布皱纹和伤疤。  
“然后再加一个大火球？”  
奥格坏笑着问，然后他的后脑勺挨了一下。  
“你知道阿诺克的设定！”背后的人假装恼火，“我们上周才刚一起跑过！”  
奥格草草再加上几笔，“好了好了，这个就是了，你的第一个游戏封面，现在还籍籍无名不过马上就要在美术史上写下浓墨重彩一笔的奥格登·莫罗特约绘制。现在我们开始刻碟吧。”  
詹姆的嘴角落了下去：“你真的觉得有人会对我们的跑图衍生感兴趣？”  
相信我，它太酷了，我们周围没人不爱它，而且更重要事情你难道还不知道吗？你是个天才，你懂游戏，还热爱它，这种才华不应该只被囚禁在阁楼上，就像那个一辈子被锁在高塔上的公主一样，这太不合理了，不管是骑士还是恶龙，我要把这位公主救出来，然后带着公主飞向全世界，飞遍整个游戏史，所有人都要记住我们的名字。  
不过他最后只是说：“我觉得这游戏赢过市面上大多数游戏，它太酷了。”  
詹姆的眼神像是微风拂过湖水，泛起一抹温和的亮色。他转身去拿密封袋，奥格登打开复印机，开始复印他刚画好的封面：“阿诺克的任务——哈利迪&莫罗荣誉呈现”。

6  
【社交游戏公司】  
这几个字写在一块泡沫板上，边上围了一圈小彩灯，泡沫板放在一进门就能看到的地方，跟他们搬回来的小蜜蜂和小行星呆在一起。  
“好啦，这就完事了。”奥格登说，一屁股坐在他的专座上，那是个从旧车里拆下来的座椅，“你觉得怎么样？”  
詹姆斯坐在他旁边另一只车座位上，嘴边挂着惯常的一抹微笑，深棕色的眼睛透过方框镜片谨慎地审视这一切。除了泡沫板，奥格登还挂上了一些小彩旗和包括《黑虎》《真人快打》在内的一批游戏海报，海报下是雅达利2600，在它旁边，几瓶汽水放在铁皮桶里冒充香槟。当然最重要的还是房间正中的几台电脑，他贡献出了自己的TRS-80，奥格拿出苹果二代，他们还一起修好了几台不服老的破电脑，粗细不一的电线一直蔓延到脚下。他毫不意外地发现自己在这里也有跟在阁楼同样舒适的感觉。  
他转头看向奥格，“挺不错。”  
“这个地方…很好。”  
“那我们就从这里开始，不开始也得开始，我们可是把所有的钱都砸上去了…你看看你面前，有没有看到一个头版标题，写着【社交游戏公司：地下室开始的游戏界传奇】？”  
詹姆终于忍不住笑出了声，奥格抿着嘴看向他，他们的汽水瓶碰在一起。

6  
詹姆今天的心情相当不错，他甚至在奥格的角色又被击晕时笑嘻嘻地轻声配音：“晚安，祝你好运，幸运的半兽人！”  
“说真的，我就应该一直把这个DM当下去”，奥格伸手去拍他的一头卷毛，“我怀疑你现在是在变相打击报复…”  
其他人选择闭嘴让两位码农自相残杀，最后他们果然决定再来一局《鸟蛋战争》定胜负---输的人负责敲电脑，这代表他们又有游戏可玩。没什么不好，不是吗？

7  
“你觉得一个雨衣杀人狂怎么样？他打开雨衣，里面是整整齐齐排好的长短刀？”  
“我更喜欢他一把拉开雨衣，里面整整齐齐排满了激流的专辑。”  
“咱们在下个游戏里面加个全能管家怎么样？像阿福一样，不过有张棱角分明的硬汉脸？”  
詹姆歪着头审视一桌的草稿图。  
“我喜欢这个管家…不过如果是我，我就把他换成个机器人，配超大记忆芯片，还长着一张钢铁的真.硬汉脸。”他最后笑着说。  
“听起来酷极了。”

8  
奥格向他招招手：“就好了，我得看着他们不惹什么乱子出来。”  
一个广告能惹出什么乱子？詹姆笑着摇头，走过去好看看他们策划的第一万个广告语。  
干涸的沙漠，一滴水掉进正中心，延伸出一片绿洲，广告语写在那些生机勃勃的灌木和丛林上：“只需二十五美分，开启你的绿洲之旅！”  
二十五美分，他抬头看向奥格，对方对他露出笑容，而他知道那是什么意思。  
“这很好。”他说。  
像以前一样好。

9  
“拜托，哥们儿，你知道我想听点猛料！”  
“没有那种东西，”詹姆挂着那个微笑，用有点困惑的，含含糊糊的声音说。她很美，她喜欢《闪灵》，但她想要跳舞，为什么大家都想要跳舞？她向他侧身过来…为什么人们都渴望亲吻？  
“没有，”他的声音坚定了一点，“没有什么猛料。”

10  
绿洲开始变得不那么有趣。  
事实上对世界上的每一位绿洲玩家来说，它仍然有趣，还在不断升级换代中；游戏圣手哈利迪和他的推手莫罗仍旧呆在令人敬畏的造物主宝座上。  
无趣只蔓延在两位制作人之间。

【创造和运行一个过于庞大的世界令人疲惫，这个世界不再是用摇杆就可以逃离的牢笼，而是变成了一片深海。起初绿洲充当了独木筏的角色，但很快，在一系列因素的助推下，就连绿洲也不足以维系两位制作人渐渐疏远的关系。】  
《哈利迪&莫罗，昔日拍档如今分道扬镳》

11  
半夜他的眼镜响个不停。  
“晚安，”对方口齿已经不太清晰，“祝你好运。”  
通讯中断了。然而几分钟之后，落地窗外的灯一盏接一盏地亮了起来：詹姆斯·哈利迪，社交网络系统公司的创始人，绿洲的造物者，身家五千亿美元的富豪，脾气古怪的老头儿，去世了。

12  
“进展如何？别那样看我！我知道你喜欢她，快去！告诉她你想约她看电影，去游乐场，分享一份冰淇淋，顺便度过一生！”

“我…我没有料到这个。”  
“这几个月我们一直在约会…我觉得你至少应该把脑袋从屏幕里钻出来看看世界…”

“就是这个了，詹姆，我们会创造历史的。我想叫它幻想乡。”  
“绿洲吗？绿洲也不错，酷。”

“我已经离开了社交网络系统公司，对您的问题，无可奉告，无可奉告，无可奉告。采访请先跟我的秘书预约…”  
“不，跟你那些无端的猜测都没关系，劳驾，让让…”

机器馆长面无表情地终止了回忆。这些东西并没有保存在哈利迪档案馆，只是盘旋在他的脑海中无穷无尽地折磨着他。他很高兴随着时间流逝，他能记住的东西越来越少，而且万一以后多出一座其他的什么档案馆，他也永远不打算将这部分还原进去。  
它们让他感到疼痛。

13  
最初的彩蛋狂热期确实十分狂热。八十年代的大部分因素，也就是哈利迪热爱的因素，又重新流行了起来；福特车突然成为大火的车型，古早的闪烁亮片服装重新回到街头，而詹姆斯·哈利迪档案馆的馆长每天刚一打开玻璃门，便要接待一批又一批的爆炸头、莫西干头、喇叭裤和穿印着哈利迪大头像T恤的人（或是三头巨怪）。  
这是种非常奇异的体验—看着自己确实经历过的年代因为“彩蛋”这种原因而重新火热起来；而且老实说，虽然理论上服装系统能精确地模拟出八十年代的着装风格，但总觉得差点什么。若是塞给他们一台雅达利2600，他们可能转手就会送去博物馆吧？  
不管怎么说，馆长仍然尽职尽责。他带着这些人穿过哈利迪的记忆，他看过的电影，漫画，书，在阁楼上玩游戏机，第一次收到一台电脑当做圣诞礼物，绿洲大获成功…他每天带着无数人穿过詹姆斯·哈利迪一生的故事。  
一年之后，档案馆开始变得冷清；三年之后，已经可以说是门可罗雀：寄希望于档案馆的彩蛋猎手失望而归，哈利迪的彩蛋变成一个不可望又不可及的游戏传说，而档案馆自然也在他们眼中失去意义；毕竟，如果不是出于某种明确的目的，鲜少有人愿意纵览一个六十七岁老宅男乏善可陈的一生，哪怕他们就生活在他的世界里，哪怕他是大名鼎鼎的詹姆斯·哈利迪。  
但馆长仍然尽职尽责，保障档案馆每一处都正常运行。没有人的时候他开启表情保护，选上一部档案馆里的电影漫画或是电视节目自己享受一番。尽管所有的东西他都已经看过而且充分了解，不过，又有谁会拒绝第两百零一次《回到未来》呢？  
闭馆声回荡在整个档案馆里，馆长进行一天中的最后一次检查，他检查卫生，检查电子设备，慢慢走过无数个大大小小的哈利迪，最后在阁楼上的小哈利迪前站定，一点点消失在空气中。  
奥格登·莫罗准时下班，今天的系统备忘上写着有一个连线采访需要做，于是他摘下眼镜，打开另一个已经准备好的对话框。  
“对，我在2022年淡出了社交网络系统公司。”  
“原因不是写在你们的另一份稿子上吗？我们决裂了，通俗来讲，我们闹掰了。”  
“没错，我们不再联系…不，我仍然拒绝发表评论。”

14  
“当然，我当然愿意做你们的顾问。”他向眼前的男孩微笑，尽量显得自己和蔼可亲。这个男孩把自己拿到彩蛋的故事完完整整告诉了他，光凭这点已经足以让他心怀感激。  
他并没有考虑过报酬的事情，当他提出条件的时候对方露出了有点儿惊讶的表情，他忍不住想，在某种程度上最了解和最接近詹姆的人，原来还有许多事情没有渠道得知，那些没有被复刻在任何星球上，没有被还原进档案馆的事情。  
比如冰汽水和粉红色的霓虹灯。

15  
奥格登·莫罗摘下他的眼镜，窗外已经天黑，这年头早已看不到星星，他能看见整个城市的灯火在脚下延展开来，高架桥上金色在流动，无人机闪烁着小灯穿梭其中。  
他轻轻喘了口气，伸手去摸关闭系统的按钮。明天他就要开始一份新工作，工资是二十五美分---他特意叮嘱了要硬币。  
他坐在椅子上发了会呆，简短地思考了一下馆长的工作时间应该如何分配，又将男孩的话仔细回想了一遍。天哪，那些话，男孩对詹姆说的那些话，对他来说实在是有些太难为情了，他在黑暗里偷偷想。  
他相信这群孩子接管绿洲后会做得很好。  
晚安，祝你好运。系统关闭时响起平滑的电子音。  
奥格转了一下椅子，望着空空的墙壁，他知道穿过墙壁就是游戏陈列厅，詹姆去世后的第二天他的游戏们就根据他的遗嘱送了过来。  
我会的，你也是。他熟练地回答，然后将椅子转了回去。  
“晚安，詹姆。好运。”

-END-


End file.
